Knowledge
by ejaire
Summary: Knowledge gives you power, and power corrupts. Only, this time, it's not what you know that can kill you, it's who you know and trying to avoid.
1. Chapter 1

Knowledge

There's no escape now, no matter how determined you can be. So maybe it's a good thing that you know more about what you're about to face, rather than trying to completely avoid it.

_Standard disclaimers apply._

-•-

_Okay, first I was walking at the shool hallway, then Anne Brooke, that girl who's rumored to have committed suicide, passed by me. She was obviously headed for the school's darkroom. I figured that those rumors about her are obviously bogus. Then another girl, Kara Brown, was walking at the same direction as Anne a few minutes later. Of course, why would I care, it's not like we're close or anything. _

_Next thing I knew, I was hearing screams from the direction the two girls had gone. I seriously thought the two were just having a catfight or something. I was a bit curious though. Okay, _too_ curious for my own good. Because I did not expect what i saw._

_It was hard to believe the fact that Kara was lying on the ground, all soaked in blood. I knew who to blame, of course. Anne. It just screams 'DUH'. Then again, I'm used to this stuff by now, anyways. I checked around the darkroom and saw no one else before going to the nurse's office and call for help. I knew it. I just knew it._

_Second, when I decided to go to the park to clear my head 'cause of what happened, I saw Richard Parker, that guy who's my neighbor's classmate. Of course, I could care as to why he was there, though sadly I don't. Or, maybe the right term was didn't._

_To think I started caring about it when I saw his ex-girlfriend coming near him. His _dead_ ex-girlfriend, to say the least. I realized then that the rumors about Anne, was really the truth, though it would have been pretty obvious after what happened and what's gonna happen next. That was when Richard's ex-girlfriend, Someone-Whose-Name-I-Had-Forgotten, was already near him, and he just disappeared with the girl._

Muriel Williams gave a sigh, finishing her monologue in her mind. _Why, of all people, is this happening to me?_

This kind of thing was not new to her. Seeing that she always had to move from town to town just so she can avoid those supernatural things that're happening around her. _Good thing my parents always agree._

There are already two things that happened to her in this town. She was getting tired of it.

_Why couldn't I just have a normal life? I mean if not a life, why not an _after_life? I tried using a gun, poison, knife and all other lethal things, but it just won't work!_

At this point, Muriel was already pulling her hair out of frustration.

_Mom and Dad both knew what was happening but they didn't tell me. Then I get this stupid letter saying it's best I not know. What is wrong with those people?_

She got up from her bed and looked out the window. There's a not attached to it. It read: _If you want to know more about what's happening around you, come to the school's library at 4:30 this Thursday._

Only one thing came into Muriel's mind.

_Looks like I got a date this Thursday._

-•-

A/N: yesh, this is some sort of sequel to both my other stories and some sort of prequel for others to come, that is, if I'm not too lazy to do those other stories. X3


	2. Chapter 2

- 2 -

_Riiiiing_

The school bell had just rung. Muriel took a deep breath, went out of the classroom, and headed to the school's library. Still carrying the note she reicieved the night before last, she quickened her pace, almost bumping to Michelle Parker.

Michelle's eyes widened as she saw what was in Muriel's hand. "You got that note too?"

Muriel blinked and looked at the note in her hand. "Uh, oh, yeah. I did," she replied, "Hey wait a sec, 'too'? Does that mean you have one as well?"

Michelle nodded. Muriel's eyes widened in realization, "It's because of Richard, isn't it?"

"How..."

"I saw."

Michelle was not sure if she should be happy that Muriel knows, or angry because she does know but didn't even bother to tell her. She decided to go for the second choice. "You know about what was going on and you didn't even bother telling me?"

- • -

"So why am I carrying a mop again?" Steve Martin asked his classmate, Jenna Harding.

"Because that's the closest thing to a broom we can find, and Sir Jones just had to keep his precious library clean. That's why."

"Oh," he said before stopping in his tracks. "Hey, aren't those two girls shouting in the corridor the ones who got that note?"

Jenna looked at his direction. "You're right, they are. Wanna talk to them?"

"We're gonna pass them anyway. I don't see why not."

As the two walked near the girls it was starting to become obvious that it was only Michelle who was doing all the shouting. Michelle saw the the mop on steve's hand. She instantly grabbed it saying, "Borrow for a while, thanks!"

Muriel knew what Michelle was planning to do the minute she raised the mop. "Ack!" she cried ducking from the mop that almost hit her head.

"Okay the two of you, calm down." Jenna said after a few minutes of having Michelle hit Muriel's head a couple of times.

"You expect me to be calm after being hit on the head for more than ten times?" Muriel cried.

"Pretty much, yes," Steve replied for Jenna.

"And I'm just being ignored while I hold a mop and is wondering why the two of you hadn't ended up together yet." Michelle stated, looking at Steve and Jenna.

"Hey!" Steve protested.

Michelle said in a sing-song voice, "_Just cause I'm having direct eye contact with you doesn't mean it's you I'm talking about_."

"Can we just go to the library?" Jenna asked, exasperated.

Steve turned around and headed for the library. Jenna followed.

"Hey," Muriel said stopping the two in their tracks. "How come the two of you know we're going to the library in the first place?"

"That's for us to know and you to find out." Jenna replied over her shoulder, walking along with Steve, leaving the two behind.

The two couldn't help but become suspicious and a bit angry with Jenna and Steve. Michelle huffed and placed her hand on her hips. "I hate it when I have no knowledge about certain things."

Muriel, with her arms crossed, replied, "We're on the same boat, trust me, we really are."


	3. Chapter 3

-/3/-

A smile spread across Muriel's face as she set up their equipment for the investigation of the hauntings in their school. Apparently, that was what the note was for. It was sent by an unnamed group who try to investigate strange events and try to stop it. Their librarian, Mr. Jones, was the head of the said group. Both Steve and Jenna are also part of the group. Then, she and Michelle joined in, because they were also witnesses of the supernatural.

"Hey, you mind if I put this here?" Rachel Crow asked her.

Rachel Crow, with her long brown hair hanging from her back, smiled at her as she placed a pile of boxes on the floor. She lives in the same street as Mr. Jones and was the first to notice the strange things going on. It was even her idea to form the group.

Muriel smiled at her. The first time she met her in the library, she already knew that they would get along. She would have thought the same with Michelle, if not for the "mop incident". Now that she thought about it, her relationship with Jenna has been the same with Rachel. It was weird at first, when they had a talk with her on her way to the library. But the two became close anyway.

"So are you _sure_ you're not an item?" she heard Michelle ask.

"NO, WE ARE NOT AN ITEM!" Jenna and Steve's voices were loud enough to break every single window in the whole school building.

Muriel just laughed. Michelle had been teasing Jenna with Steve for a long time, even before she moved in their town. She smiled. These kind of things made her think trying to end her life was stupid. Not that it would work anyway, seeing that the knives she tried using were already dull, the poison was just bogus and it turns out that gun she borrowed before from her friend who's dad was a policeman was just a toy that looked real.

Mr. Jones sniffed. "Hey, is it me, or do you smell smoke?"

"Oh crud! It is smoke!" Michelle replied in a panicked voice.

"Do things like these happen to this school long before I moved here?" Muriel asked, her eyes widening as she pointed to the fire starting at the end of the room.

"In this school, not much. But in this town, yes. You should know that. I mean, you just moved from the other side of town right?" Rachel said, slowly backing away from the enlarging fire.

"Well yeah, but my mom and dad just told me that all I was seeing was the manifestation of my fears, et cetera et cetera, that's why we always move so often. They probably didn't want me to become crazy or something, seeing as they're both psychology majors." Muriel explained.

"Look, do you want to talk about your life or save it?" asked Steve in a mixture of impatience, panic, and fear.

"Alright, alright." Muriel muttered as she ran along with the others as fast as their legs could take them. They ran across the corridors, several classrooms and laboratories. Sometimes Muriel just hated the fact that their school was rather big.

A hopeful smile spread across her face as they neared the exit.

Soon enough, the whole school was ablaze.

**A/N: **Yay! an update. Short but even so, I'm actually happy this is not as crappy as the first two. So, you fellow Goosebumps readers, if you think you know what happens next, then you think you know what will happen next! No need to say it in your reviews seeing the lack of it in the first place. But it would be nice to get some though. Oh well. That's life [o.O -- life equals to social studies -cringe-


	4. Chapter 4

— • 4 • —

Outside of the school, it was raining hard, also, there was something amiss.

Perhaps it is the fact that there were two girls standing on the school's front yard, staring at something, yet they are not getting wet at all. Or maybe it is the fact that the school was burning, yet the rain is not extinguishing the fire.

"They didn't make it," commented a girl in her teens, her blonde hair tied in twin ponytails.

"_Of course_ they wouldn't make it," a girl, almost the same age as the first one, sporting her long dark brown hair in a braid, replied to her pointing out the obvious.

The blonde placed a hand over her chest. "How mean of you, Anne." she said, pretending to be hurt.

Anne made a 'what-the-hell-is-that-supposed-to-mean' look and replied, "Caroline, are you forgetting the fact that it was _your_ idea to burn the school?"

Caroline smirked. "Yeah, I guess it is."

An evil smile spread across Anne's lips as she seems to be thinking of something. Caroline immediately noticed. "Ooh, what are you thinking about?" she asked, having a similar smile as the cheshire cat.

"Nothing much. It's just that ... isn't Kara in the ICU with her friends?"

"Yeah, they actually survived your ... um ... _revenge_."

Anne's smile widened. She knew that Caroline had done what she wanted, getting rid of those in her way, particularly Michelle. She didn't mind getting rid of other people, notably Michelle's friends. Then again, in her opinion, that Muriel kid was somewhat a weirdo, and she could care less for the rest. She also knew that since she helped Caroline, she'll have to help her back.

"Say, Caroline," she started.

"Yeah?" Caroline replied, one of her eyebrows raised in curiosity.

With her wide evil smile, Anne replied, "You wouldn't mind helping me do some ... _business_ in a nearby hospital, do you?"

Caroline just smirked.

**A/N: **Whew! Last chap! It may be suckish...but at least it ends now! YAY!!!


End file.
